If I were a Boy
by Meredith ciel
Summary: Song fic to 'If I were a boy' by beyonce between Meggie and Farid. Set at end of Ink Death, ignores last couple pages with Doria. NOW A MULTI CHAPTER STORY. R&R please.
1. If I were a boy

Song fic to **'if I were a boy'** by Beyonce between Farid and Meggie set during InkDeath, ignoring the last couple pages of the book, obviously. [I might do another Meggie/Farid one after this, or maybe a Meggie/Doria, who knows.] I'm just post-poning that for a bit. It's just something I thought up while I was listening to it. Hope you like it. R&R.

Disclaimer – I don't own Farid, Meggie, or anything slightly resembling the contents of the Inkworld. & sorry it's a really wordy/long song fic, but I hate those super short ones.

_Action._

**If I were a boy  
Even just for a day  
I'd roll out of bed in the morning  
And throw on what I wanted **

"Farid," Meggie whispered, "What are you doing?"

The boy stopped packing his few belongings and looked at the girl, an adventurous sparkle gleaming in his eyes. God, he still had the most beautiful eyes, she thought resisting the urge to run to him and stare into those brown pools for the rest of her life. "What does it look like I'm doing?" Farid replied flatly.

"Well…p-packing, b….but why?" She stuttered.

**And go Drink beer with the guys**

**And chase after girls  
I'd kick it with who I wanted  
And I'd never get confronted for it  
Because they'd stick up for me**

"Well spotted. And, I'm going west, with Dustfinger for a couple months, Past the cave, and the giant trees and human nests. To see what's there and what we can find and ……… don't worry Meg! I'll come back to you soon." He finished off noticing the disbelief in Meggie's eyes.

"You know I hate when you go off like this. I just got you back now that Dustfinger is back, and I want to keep it that way Farid. Why do you have to go?" Meggie breathed slamming her and against the wall. Farid's eyes widened as her words and sudden outburst sent shivers down his spine.

"But…this is the first trip Dustfinger has asked me to go on with him. I have to go with him. What if something happens to him and I'm not there?" he countered.

**If I were a boy  
I think I could understand  
How it feels to love a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man**

"What about us Farid? What about us?" She said turning away and bringing her hand down on the wall the dusty stone walls of the farm house again.

"You'll still be here love, I know you will. You love this story as must as the Bluejay does now. And, we have all the time in the world when I get back." He reasoned hastily, trying to keep the uncertainty from his voice.

Wind rustled the leaves as it blew through the trees, and a soft growl sounded in the distance, which Meggie took time to listen to before she uttered her reply. Did he really think she would just sit and wait for him to come back from where ever it was his adventures would take him?

**I'd listen to her  
Cause I know how it hurts  
When you lose the one you wanted  
Cause he's taken you for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed**

She made her way to the door, taking her time with each step she took, not turning back towards the Arab boy until she had one foot out of the room. "I…I can't, Farid. I can't just sit here and wait for you." With that, she ran from the room, taking the stairs two at a time and fled out the door. She didn't stop until her need for oxygen was greater than her need to get away. It didn't occur to her where she was until she heard rustling in the brush near by, the forest behind her house. Mo had often told her not to go in there alone, but she didn't want to go back. Not if Farid was still there. She made her way high up into the nearest tree so the sky was visible through the trees.

**If I were a boy  
I would turn off my phone  
Tell everyone it's broken  
So they think  
that I was sleeping alone**

Why had she run? He knew it was unfair to make her wait for him so long, but he hoped she'd at least ask to come along instead of running off. She'd gone so fast he didn't even get a chance to see where she'd gone. Fear ran through him. He didn't want to tell the Bluejay his daughter had flown from the house, by herself, in the middle of the night, but he couldn't sleep without knowing she was okay. Actually, he wasn't sure he wanted to tell the Bluejay that last bit either.

**I'd put myself first  
And make the rules as I go  
Cause I know that she'd be faithful  
Waiting for me to come home (to come home)**

Tears ran from her eyes, and stained her dress. Why did she even care anymore? _Because you loved him, idiot. But he didn't love her as much as he loved Dustfinger, and certainly not as much as she loved him. _The thoughts ran through her head, again and again. She gathered her skirts, and wrapped them tightly around her before nodding off to sleep. It was cold, and she had left her coat at the house.

**If I were a boy  
I think I could understand  
How it feels to love a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man**

As she woke, an owl hooted in the branches above her, but that's not what had gotten her up. It had been the sound of twigs snapping a little ways off that had done it. She bit her lip worriedly peering at the ground below her. Her heart gave a heavy thump of relief, Mo. How had he always been able to find her?

**I'd listen to her  
Cause I know how it hurts  
When you lose the one you wanted (wanted)  
Cause he's taken you for granted (granted)  
And everything you had got destroyed**

He climbed the tree quickly, as if he had done it a hundred times before and sat behind her, his back against the trunk of the tree. "Shhh," He cooed into her ear, "It's alright baby girl, it will all be alright." In all honesty, she wasn't a little girl anymore, and he didn't know if it would be all right, but it made him smile when he was able to make her smile again.

**It's a little too late for you to come back  
Say it's just a mistake  
Think I forgive you like that  
If you thought I would wait for you  
You thought wrong**

Farid was waiting on the door step when Meggie and her father came back the next morning, but Meggie simply turned away and went to the old barn when Farid stood up to greet them. Mo watched as the boy quickly followed his daughter into the barn. He wasn't too sure what was going on, but he said a prayer for the boy. Meggie was a firecracker when she was angry, an honest to god firecracker, with an amazing ability to hold a grudge for quite some time.

**But you're just a boy  
You don't understand (yea you don't understand)  
How it feels to love a girl  
Someday you'll wish you were a better man**

"Meggie…" Farid started, not sure of what to say. "I'm sorry I-I didn't-"

"You didn't WHAT?" the girl interrupted, spitting her words at the wall. "You didn't think about me, or what I wanted, or us, or…ugh. You didn't ask me if I was okay with it, or if I wanted to come with. You just sat there like a git without giving me a choice. You didn't…" she said more quietly, the last of her words lost before the reached his ears.

Farid cast his glance down to his shoes now. "I'm sorry Meggie, but I have to go with Dustfinger, please. Try to understand."

"I'm sorry too," She whispered, "but I can't do this. I can't spend my life waiting. I'm sorry." And she walked out the door for the last time.

**You don't listen to her  
You don't care how it hurts  
Until you lose the one you wanted  
Cause you've taken her for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed  
But you're just a boy…**

His knees went weak and he gripped the work table as he tried to comprehend what had just happened. His stomach lurched as if the sight of his shoes suddenly made him want to vomit, and his ribcage was growing too small for his exploding heart. He dropped to his knees and stared at where she had just been standing. "I'm sorry," he cried to the floor boards, "I do, I do love you." _Or did_, he thought. Was it past tense now that she didn't love him back? No, he still loved her. Did she still love him too? How could he have been so blind, so stupid? He just let the best thing he'd ever known walk out the door.


	2. All we know

Disclaimer – I don't own Meggie or Farid, or Inkworld or anyone/anything else that might seem familiar.

CHAPTERRRR TWO GUYS!~ My finals are over, and so is school, and all that mad holiday shopping, so I decided to make this a couple chapters long, each chapter to a different song. So R&R, It helps. :]

This chapter is what's happening with Meggie right after Farid leaves to go on his trip with Dustfinger.

_Action._

**We tried so hard to understand  
but we cant  
We held the world out in our hands  
and you ran away**

Pieces of fair blonde hair fell in Meggie's eyes as she climbed into the tree that her father had pulled her down from just three mornings before. He'd only been gone for three days, but Farid had managed to seep into Meggie's mind every chance he got. They had grown so close after the war had ended and the Adderhead had been killed. Farid had adorned the traditional black and red clothing of fire eaters to perform for her ugliness besides Dustfinger, and for the children of Ombra in the market place. She had a job in the castle, reading new medicines and solutions to the Inkworld. Everyone of Ombra, Mo and Resa included, had given their approval, or at least their acknowledgment of the relationship to the couple. Had he really wanted to throw that all away?

**It takes some time to let you go  
and it shows  
cause all we know is falling  
remember how cause I know that we wont forget at all**

She tried to wipe the tears away from her eyes, but they fell faster than she could rid her face of them. She had allowed him to choose – her, or the trip – and he had chosen the trip. Was it supposed to hurt this bad? Was it supposed to feel this wrong? Meggie shifted her weight on the tree branch beginning her decent down the large willow, she needed to talk to someone. The tan cotton of her skirt made a horrible tearing noise. Meggie cringed as the noise and swore, in Arabic. Farid had taught it to her. Oh god, Farid. She groaned, why couldn't he just leave her thoughts alone?

**Now we can follow you back home  
but we won't  
Is this what you had waited for  
just to be alone**

Meggie ran through the forest, and back towards her home as fast as her legs could carry her. She didn't stop when the ends of her skirts caught on thorns, or when low brush scratched at her ankles. She didn't stop until she hit something quite solid, knocking her backwards. A hand slipped around her waist to her lower back, catching her before she hit the ground. Her savior pulled Meggie up and set her back on her feet in front of himself.

"What are you doing out here all on your own, Meggie?" Doria asked brushing a stray leaf from her wild, wind blown hair. It hadn't occurred to her until just then – she _was_ all alone, thanks to Farid.

**It takes some time to let you go  
and it shows  
cause all we know is falling it falls  
remember how cause I know that we won't forget at all**

"…what?" She mumbled, looking past Doria's shoulders.

"Come on Meggie, there are wolves and bears in this forest. It's not safe to be out here alone, for anyone. Come back with me to the Bluejay's house." He suggested, his fingers still brushing her hair.

She looked around, and sighed, "I don't, I don't want to go back there, Doria." Her voice was so low the boy could barely hear it, but he still managed to her that Meggie's voice was strained.

He let his fingers fall to her hands and laced them in hers. "Then, let me stay out here with you."

**You never  
you never said  
this wasn't what you wanted  
was it  
was it**

She let him pull her down beside him in the brush, and stroke her hands. The moment they sat down it was as if there was and unspoken agreement between the two. He wouldn't say anything and neither would she, but he would sing songs of the Bluejay and the strolling players, and she would listen. She laid her head against his chest and inhaled his scent – lemon grass and cinnamon – as she listened to him sing, and let her thoughts lull her into much needed sleep. It had been the first time in three days she hadn't thought about Farid for hours at a time.

**this isn't what you wanted  
this isn't what you wanted  
cause all we know  
is falling it falls  
remember how cause I know that we won't  
forget it all**

Doria smiled down at the girl, who had fallen asleep about an hour ago. It was getting dark, and the forest wouldn't be safe for either of them soon, even if they were together, but he didn't want to wake her. He slid an arm under her knees and laid her head against his chest. He continued to sing while he carried her bridal style through the trees. The moonlight licked through Meggie's hair and lit her face in a way that gave her pale cheeks a soft glow. The sight of her made his heart give a slight tug. He sung louder, in hopes that if the girl woke up, she wouldn't hear how loud his heart was really beating at that moment.


End file.
